Products with bar codes, quick response (QR) Codes, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and/or NFC (near field communication) tags are known. Such bar codes, QR Codes, RFID tags and/or NFC tags typically provide information on the product to an electronic scanner or reader which may or may not be in the form of a PED (portable electronic device) such as a smartphone. Playing a game online, e.g. a casino game, is also known. However such playing of a game online requires an individual to specifically direct his/her computer, PED, etc., to an online game website. Accordingly, a process or system that can direct a PED to a gaming website such that a user of the PED can play a game, collect winnings from playing the game, etc., would be desirable.